


light

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: FINALLY A HAPPY FIC., Happy Ending, M/M, Poetry, what if tkg didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>let there be light,</i>
  <br/><i>in your life,</i>
  <br/><i>my dear beloved.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	light

it was all just a dream  
really  
a dream  
that happened in a coma

he hadn’t become a ghoul  
he hadn’t been tortured  
he hadn’t killed anyone  
he hadn’t  _eaten_  him  
oh god  
and when he woke up  
when he finally woke up  
he sees him  
at first sight  
and all he could say  
all he could do  
was to blurt out  
 _"i love you."_

and the other merely smiled  
and stroked his cheek  
gently but surely  
just like the ray of sunshine he is  
just like his own personal sun  
and murmured a soft  
yet  
so comforting  
 _"i missed you too."_

he cried  
for the days  
that didn’t happen  
and he holds his hand  
for days to come.


End file.
